


i'm part of you indefinitely

by eyesclosed



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesclosed/pseuds/eyesclosed
Summary: david and patrick share an intimate moment during their wedding reception





	i'm part of you indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i had a lot of thoughts and feelings about david and patrick's wedding, so i decided to write this! i haven't written a fic in a /long/ time so bear with me here...also this is very short, but i hope you all like it!

            As the opening beats of Mariah Carey’s “Always Be My Baby” ring out through the store, Patrick glances over the sea of his friends and family in search of his husband. _Husband,_ he thought. He’ll never get tired of that. He taps a very intoxicated Stevie on the shoulder and asks, “Have you seen David? It’s so crowded in here, I can hardly tell which way is right and which way is left…”

            “H-he said he needed some air,” she sloppily replied, pointing her finger in the general direction of the front door before taking another sip of the white wine David insisted they serve at this reception. _Air?_ A confused and concerned Patrick hurried through the crowded apothecary and slipped out the door, hoping no one would follow him out. He looked to his left to see his husband sitting on the curb outside of their store, fiddling with his rings.

            “David?” Patrick quietly asked. David glanced over at him, his eyes visibly puffy, and simply said, “Hi.”

            “David, sweetie, what are you doing out here? Stevie said you needed some air…is everything okay? Have you been crying?” Patrick asked as he sat next to his husband on the curb of the sidewalk, wiping his cheek of whatever tears were left.

            “Everything is more than okay. I’m just…I’m just so happy, Patrick.” They both smile and lean into each other, David resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

            “Then, why are you out here crying? On our wedding night no less.”

            “Tears of joy, honey. Also, it was getting so crowded in there that I could barely hear myself think and frankly, I was tired of having to keep conversation with all of Twyla’s relatives who I didn’t even know existed before tonight.” Patrick laughed and they sat in silence for what seemed like forever. They held hands and messed with each other’s wedding bands until Patrick offered his hand to David,

            “May I have this dance?” David took his hand and added,

            “Absolutely.” They both stood up together and began slow-dancing on the sidewalk. The song playing inside finished and as it transitioned to another, David placed his forehead against Patrick’s and quietly spoke, “Thank you, Patrick.”

            “For what?”

            “Marrying me. I never thought I would get married, or that anyone would _want_ to marry me, but I’m so happy I got to marry you. I also have to thank you for putting up with me; I know I can be a lot to handle.” Patrick smiled and started to tear up. Just the sheer thought of David made him so happy, even if he was standing right in front of him.

            “Well, I should be thanking you, David. You gave me the opportunity to be myself, and I never thought I would get that chance. I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” By this point, tears were streaming down both of their faces as they danced under the moonlight.

            The door to the store opened and a slightly tipsy Alexis stumbled out shouting, “David! It’s time for…” She paused as she saw the newlyweds dancing and gave an understanding nod before heading back inside. “They’re having a private moment!” Alexis yelled inside, so loud, in fact, that Patrick and David could hear it outside. They both laughed and continued dancing. They were both so unbelievably happy; nothing more needed to be said other than…

            “I love you, David Rose.”

            “I love you, Patrick Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh! i hope you all enjoyed! i have a schitt's creek tumblr if you feel like checking that out, the username is twylasands! :~)  
> (also, if you're wondering, the title is a lyric from "always be my baby" by mariah carey which i, of course, mentioned in the story!)


End file.
